Masquerade part 3
by LunaeVampire
Summary: sorry about the parts but I have no clue how to put them together, on with the story about the girl in the dark masque and the beautiful stranger.


Masquerade part.3 _'I saw Doctor Theus Rhett.'_

My hand and waist were going to bruise soon and my feet were aching by the time I was allowed to leave the dance floor and Arthur. I limped my way over to a balcony and sat down on a chair outside. I pulled off my boots,set them aside the chair and gazed at the velvet-black sky. Millions of stars shone brightly,the moon shone brightly and the night came alive around me. Owls hooted,grasshoppers sang and the wind completed the beautiful symphony with its low notes,woven in and out of the swaying grass blades. But the harmony shattered to a low hum as a pair of footsteps sounded from behind the chair I was resting in. "Do pardon me,may I trouble you by accompanying you on this lovely evening?" a male,velvety voice rang from behind me. It was a dark and enchanting sound. I half-turned towards the mysterious sound not to my surprise,there stood the beautiful stranger from before. "You may sit if you wish." I answered,trying to keep my voice light and casual as my heart beat a frantic rhythm in my fragile chest. The man sat down on the stone edge of the balcony which was decorated with white roses. "It is a beautiful night is it not?" he slowly asked whilst glancing between me and the moonlit sky. "It would be had it not been ruined by-oh! Do pardon me. I am speaking nonsense,yes,it is." I quickly corrected myself and a awkward silence fell between us. "You do not wish to be married to _Arthur_,do you?" I stared at the man,shocked,before regaining a grip on myself. "How dare-what is your name _dear sir_?" I stood up painfully,slightly outraged. "Lord Maximilian,or just Max,of Cambridge at your service dear Miss. Lillyth. Also a friend of the world-renowned Doctor Theus Rhett,  
pleased to make your acquaintance." he bowed deeply whilst grinning underneath his masque.  
"Well,Max,if you'll excuse me I have a fiance to get back to." I answered,although both of us probably knew I did not want to go back there,but even as much as I _wanted_ I knew I _could_ not leave him out of my own will. I still picked up my boots and as I straightened up I was met with Max but an inch away from me.

I felt his cool breath on my face,his green eyes as they bore into mine and his cold arms as hey brushed slightly against my own. "_Please_,do not leave." Max whispered,moving even closer to me. "I-I won't." I answered,blushing slightly. Max embraced me then,his cold body against my burning one,he breathed out a slight sigh against my neck. "You are very beautiful." he murmured suddenly,I blushed deeply. "T-Thank you." my heart was pounding wildly in my small chest,sparks raced down my veins at his touch. I breathed in his mesmerizing scent. He smelt of roses,chocolate,mint and...happiness. One of his strong arms moved down to my waist whilst the other moved behind my neck as his powerful lips met my trembling ones...It was as if something awoke inside of me. This overwhelming desire for him. It was as if before I met him,touched him,  
kissed him,I was comatose. A sleepwalker. Able to move but not feel through anything that the world put in my way...But as his lips met mine,all my feelings came crashing down on me as red-hot desire for this man. I was so consumed by this new found feeling that I was not aware that the doors to the balcony we were in were closed and we were not alone anymore. I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss,gasping for air,and out of the corner of my eye I saw that Doctor Theus was leaning against the now closed doors. Instead of jumping guiltily and blushing _deeply_ like I would have done _before_,I stood proudly next to Max. "So you found her then?" Doctor Theus asked in his familiar,soothing,velvet had his light blond hair swept back from his chocolate-brown eyes,he was a very well built man as well as being kind and intelligent. "Yes,and I must say I could have never imagined her beauty." Max whispered into my ear,I looked up at him. _This inhumanely beautiful man is calling me beautiful?_ "That is what Soul-Mates can do to you...What do plan on doing now?" Doctor Theus stepped forwards towards us,whilst I turned to face Max. "I do not understand. Soul-Mates? What is going on Max?" I asked, and as soon as I said his name again something like awe and admiration shone in his emerald eyes. "My lovely Lillyth,do not fret yourself with such nonsense." Max stroked my cheek lightly before saying something unintelligible back to Doctor Theus.  
I looked between the two of them for a moment before shaking my head, I was utterly confused. "Young,healthy,strong. I do not see a reason why she would fail to pull through." Doctor Theus suddenly said,I looked at him,horrified at what I had just heard.


End file.
